


Butch...Please

by Rizzleslvr72



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Frost being Frost, Humor, Romance, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizzleslvr72/pseuds/Rizzleslvr72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura's patience is at an end in dealing with Jane's attitude and her lack of communication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...yeah. Hello. Waves sheepishly. I'm back...bitches I hope anyway. Trying to get the old muse fired up so I can finish what I start and what is better than a one shot? A smutty one shot you say? I am all over that! I hope you enjoy. I am more than a little rusty writing these characters (who belong to someone else mind you). I hope you enjoy. Tell me if you do. Don't even think about being shy. All mistakes are mine so I apologize beforehand.

 

Maura watched with a queasy stomach as Frost shoved the last congealed fry from the rather large basket into his mouth. He wiped greasy fingers on a napkin before reaching for the vanilla shake, slurping loudly.

She was actually impressed and disgusted at the same time.

“That was enough calories to put on at least a pound.”

He slurped again before adding. “It was damn good though.”

“I’m sure. Don’t they say calories are tasty?” Maura asked.

Frost flashed a smile. “They do.”

Jane snorted as she drained her Coke. It was the middle of the day after all. It was the first sound she  made in several minutes, but her presence was felt. Even though she was silent, her stare was filled with a plethora of words, she had yet to say. It was pregnant with a heavy intensity that was beginning to singe Maura with just a glance. A prolonged look resulted in Goosebumps, tachycardia, and a slight shortness of breath that had nothing to do with convalescing.  Maura almost let a sigh escape but was able to catch it just in time.

Jane was brooding.

Jane was moody.

Jane was being Jane but tuned up to an exponential degree. Maura was convinced it had been the longest two weeks of her life. She almost regretted having the surgery…almost but not quite. Maura had saved a life…an ungrateful life, but she did regardless. As a result, there was to be no strenuous activity for up to a month.

This included coitus, which, even when it was gentle, it was…athletic. This and this alone was directly responsible for the irritability. Jane wouldn’t admit it, but Maura knew the detective. The stare had been her first clue. The briefest kisses were desperate and heated, and the way Jane clutched at her during the night, made Maura feel like she was trying to crawl inside her.  Maura had been waiting patiently for Jane to start a dialogue because that was what one did with Jane.

Wait.

Patiently.

Still, Maura knew she was fraying at the edges. She in no way possessed an infinite amount of said patience, and what was remaining was being sorely tested. As a result, Maura needed to refuel. After only the third day of being able to walk without being winded, Maura decided a reward was in order--- lunch at the Robber around people who weren’t brooding or moody.

People like Barry Frost.

He was an odd man but amusing and loyal.

“I think I’m gonna get mozzarella sticks. You can share Jane.” Frost paused and smiled slowly, flashing bright white teeth. “You look hungry.” His eyes twinkled.

Well, she wanted entertainment.

Maura bit the inside of her cheek to keep her smile at bay…to keep the sigh at bay. She peered in Jane’s direction, seeing the storm brewing in her expression.

Jane slammed the cup down on the table and stood. “I’m going to the bathroom,” she growled and glared.

“Barold.” Maura admonished.

His smile widened. “Maura.”

“Stop it.”

“She dishes it out just as much. It’s what we do.” He countered.

They both looked up as Korsak slid in beside Frost. He threw a battered looking satchel on the floor beside him. “What? What do we do?”

“Tease Jane.” Frost answered.

Korsak chuckled. “Maybe she should start lifting cars.” 

“What?”

“Pardon?” Maua asked as Frost inquired as well.

Korsak rolled his eyes. “Babies…the both of you. Wives tale or something…it’s supposed to help blue balls.”

Frost sputtered with laughter.

“That would most likely cause a hernia.” Maura added.

He slammed his hand on the table and laughed even harder.

Maura released the sigh. “How did you know---“

“You had major surgery Maura, and we’ve been around you guys enough to know that there’s some pretty hefty fireworks between you. In fact, it’s damned embarrassing to be in the same room at times. Plus, she’s been trying to tear both of us another asshole. Put two and two together and it equals—“

“Jane with blue balls?” Frost added with glee.

“Yep,” Korsak answered.

“Maybe the both of you could dispense with the teasing? I think she’s---“

“Ready to pop?” Frost finished for her.

Korsak groaned. “That was bad.”

“Whatever old man.”

“This isn’t helping. I just wanted an outing with stimulating---“

“That’s what she said!” Korsak interrupted as the men exploded in laughter.

Maura frowned. This was getting a tad irritating. “I would greatly appreciate being able to finish a sentence.”

The laughter died almost abruptly.

Korsak cleared his throat. “Sorry, Maura.”

“I’ve missed being at the office and being around the three of you. I was hoping to engage in some sort of normalcy.”  Before she could finish her thought and plea, Jane returned.

Jane slid in beside Maura and muttered. “Look at that the duo is complete. It’s Jake and the Fatman.”

“Hey!” Korsak yelled. Then asked, “Which one am I?”

“The Fatman.” Jane and Frost deadpanned simultaneously.

Maura watched the display with confusion. The reference shot over her head by more than a mile. Before Maura could open her mouth to ask, Jane caressed her knee, squeezing slightly and whispered, “Cop show…late eighties …early nineties.”

Her heart lurched in her chest and something fluttered in her stomach. There was something all encompassing that took over her at times, knowing that someone had gotten to know her so well…that someone wanted to get to know her so well idiosyncrasies and all.  Maura covered Jane’s hand with her own, threading their fingers. “Thank you,” Maura muttered.

Jane smirked in return.

Maura held tight to Jane’s appendage keeping it in position.

“Alright Farrah,” Korsak said in retaliation.

Jane rolled her eyes.

“Nah, she’s more of a Sabrina.” Frost countered.

Korsak eyed Frost. “It was supposed to be an insult. Who wants to be Farrah…or Jill whatever her name was?”

“Ah, I see what you did there.”

“So, does that make you Bosley, Korsak ? Because there were no African American cops on TV back in the 70’s.” Jane’s smile was wide.

Korsak chuckled. “She got you there, kid.”

Frost scowled. “ I can’t help it that America was more racist back then. Thank you so much, Jane, for bringing it up.” He paused. “Wait! There was Huggybear—“

“Nope!” Korsak interrupted.

“Criminal.” Jane added.

Maura grinned at the banter. It felt good to see everyone so lively and conversational.

“Shaft!” Frost cried.

“He was an aberration not the norm.” Jane stated.

He scoffed. “A what now? You sound like your girlfriend.”

Frost and Korsak exchanged glances.

“Speaking of which…” Korsak pointed a lazy finger in Frost’s direction before reflecting on himself. “We know this has been a hard time for you, so Frost and I put our heads together and got you a little something.”

Apparently, it was the perfect segue.

Warning bells went off in Maura’s head. Her eyes widened. She gripped Jane’s hand tightly.

Korsak reached for his satchel.

It was like a train wreck. Maura could see it coming but there was only inches before impact.

He threw a container of Vaseline on the table.

They all peered at it. Korsak and Frost roared with laughter, and Jane’s faced darkened with red.

Maura blinked. She tried to always be honest with herself because at times, especially around this group, she found herself confused with their Ebonics, slang and such. This…she understood loud and clear.

Jane growled; jerked the container off the table; and popped it open. She peered into it as if expecting to find something different inside.  Her face scrunched in disgust. “Even though I have bigger balls than both of you on most days, I’m not a man!”

The men in question howled. It was a strange type of laughter, high pitched and breathy.

Then as quickly as the flush and Jane’s anger appeared, a smirk took its place.

Maura was fascinated. She reminded herself again that she was indeed longing for a break in the monotony. This was going to be interesting.

Jane squeezed her hand, and Maura had all the validation she needed. This was going to be good.

“Why were you late Korsak?”

He wiped his eyes as he continued chuckling. “Huh?”

“Oh, you heard me.”

“Had to finish up some paperwork.”

“Bullshit! What kind of practical joke is this? Bringing me a used jar of Vaseline? You got your spooge rag in there too?”  Jane dropped the jar as if it was on fire. Her expression was utterly serious

Frost coughed as his laughter trailed to a stop. “Say what now?”

Korsak peered from Jane to Frost and back again. He pointed at his ex partner accusingly. “She’s making this shit up! You know—“

“Come on! They have cameras in stores. No one is going to let someone take a big ass handful of grease out of jar and not replace it.”  Jane gasped. Dark eyes were alive and shining. “You didn’t do it in the car did you? You didn’t even wash your hands!”

“Man, that’s nasty.”

Korsak’s face was beet red, heading toward purple. He glared at Frost. “I can’t believe you’re falling for this! Did you hit your head or something?”

Frost held up his hands in surrender and shook his head. “Look, a man has to do what a man has to do, but don’t advertise.”

“And I touched it!” Jane added.

Maura felt as if she were at the U.S. Open, and she had actually been there a few times. It was enthralling. Each word out of Jane’s mouth was an ace while Korsak and Frost fell on their faces trying to return.

Jane grabbed a napkin and wrapped it around the jar before tossing it in Frost’s direction. “Look for yourself.”

Frost jumped back. “Oh hell no! I don’t want to touch it!”

Korsak grabbed for it. “For fuck’s sake. She is full of shit!” He unwrapped the jar and thrust it toward Frost’s face. “See!”

Frost’s eyes widened, and his grin was the largest Maura had ever seen it.

The whole situation came together in that instant for Maura. She smiled. The smile turned into laughter. She glanced at Frost. “You knew that she was making it all up?”

He nodded.

“Both of you turned it around on him.”  Maura added rhetorically.

“Like I said. That’s what we do.”

Korsak groaned and threw the napkin at Frost then glared at Jane. “I’ve always said something was really wrong with today’s generation.”

Jane smirked then laughed.

A warmth settled in Maura’s gut. It always did to see Jane in her element. She was beautiful when she smoldered with intensity, but at times, she made Maura breathless when she laughed.  Maura gave Jane’s hand a squeeze.

It was enough to get her attention.

Their eyes met as Maura tried to transmit what she thinking without words.

Brown eyes glittered and darkened.

Maura was sure that she was heard loud, clear….and then some. She sucked in a surprised breath as the hand on her thigh inched upward. Her stomach knotted even with their audience present.

The sound that did escape was enough to alert Jane to her unconscious actions. She snatched her hand away, but her gaze remained.

A throat cleared.

“I think I’m done.”

All eyes turned to Frost as he made the announcement.  “Why don’t you get your food to go, old man. I need your help with something back at the station.”

“No you don’t!”  A few seconds later, Korsak jumped up as if someone hit him. His brow was furrowed as he peered around the table, and then it cleared. “Oh, that thing you were talking about earlier?“

Frost nodded vehemently.

“I’ll just get delivery then.” Korsak added.

Frost stood and muttered, “Good idea.”  He glanced at Jane then his gaze slid over to Maura. “Keep it real, ladies.”

Jane eyed them both. Her forehead was scrunched in confusion, but she didn’t offer any commentary. She waved in their general direction as they filed out of the booth. When they were alone, she looked and Maura. “They are just so very special.”

“Mmm.”  Maura smiled.

Jane bit her lip.

There was sudden thumping underneath the table.

Searching for the source of the noise, Maura peered underneath to see Jane’s leg nearly vibrating. She sighed once more, and just like that, her remaining patience diminished completely. “There are ways around this, you know?”

Jane’s eyebrows shot up on her forehead. “Excuse me?”

Maura decided that she was all in. “This self-imposed celibacy doesn’t have to be. Studies show that masturbation is healthy even in relationships.”

Jane gasped.

Maura continued. “I would be more than happy to help with that or lend a hand in some other capacity.” She finished seductively.

Jane’s sudden swallow was audible. “Really? I can’t believe we’re talking about this! I’m fine. I’m not some sex crazed—“

“But, it’s one of the best ways we communicate.”

Jane sputtered. “I talk! We talk all the time.”

Maura raised a brow. “You are a do-er.”

“What?” Jane’s voice went up an octave. “Do you even know what that is?!”

“I do.”

“What is it?” Jane asked sardonically.

Really, she was trying to get better at the slang and colloquialisms. “Do you want examples or the definition?” Maura inquired.

Shrugging, Jane answered, “Surprise me.”

“When you’re inside me, I can tell if you’ve had a good day or a bad one.”  Maura could feel herself heat from within at just the thought of it. Her stomach quivered, and the throbbing between her legs reminded her that Jane wasn’t the only one being deprived.

Eyes that were already dark went black completely as Jane’s pupils blew. She licked her lips. “W-what?”

Closing the rapidly heating space between them, Maura whispered. “When you first kiss me, I know if you want it hard and fast or slow and tortuous.”

Jane’s chest began to heave. She leaned in further. “Yeah?”

Maura had no idea where to rest her gaze. It gravitated between Jane’s lips and her eyes. “Yess,” she hissed. Feeling as if now was the time to go in for the kill, Maura added, “There’s something about watching you orgasm that is very satisfying.”

Dark brows scrunched. “What? No! That’s too one sided for me.”

Maura’s mouth dropped open and the incredulity of it all. “You do it to me quite often.”

“That’s different.”

“It is not!”

“Yes! It is. It’s a butch thing…I guess.” Jane waved it away as if it lacked importance.

Startled by the statement and at once indignant, Maura countered, “That is the most ludicrous thing I’ve ever heard, and that is saying a lot considering the company I keep.”

Jane’s eyes narrowed. “Did you just insult me?”

“Yes! I did… just as you did me.”

“I didn’t. How was that an insult?”

Maura’s blood boiled for a different reason all together. “If you don’t know, I’m not the one to tell you.”

Jane scoffed. “All this is moot. I’m fine.”                      

There went that hand wave again. Maura suddenly felt the urge to chop it off. She had the tools to do it too.

“Is that so? I didn’t get a jar of Vaseline from our friends. Do you think they gave it to you as a hair product?”

Jane flushed red.

“I’m not one for colloquialisms, but bear with a wounded paw. I would say that was accurate when describing your attitude as of late.”

“What did they tell you?!”

“I believe you already know. I’m sure I don’t get the same treatment as they do, but you’ve been especially grouchy to me as of late as well.”

“I have not.” Jane denied.

“You nearly beheaded me when I informed you that you forgot to bring sugar from the grocery.”

Something flashed in Jane’s eyes. She opened her mouth to retaliate no doubt, but her pants began to ring. Stuffing her hand into her slacks, she retrieved her phone and hit the required buttons angrily. “Rizzoli!” After a few seconds, “Yeah, I’ll be there when I get there!”

She hung up the phone.

Their eyes met. A blond brow moved upward followed by a slow, sarcastic smile. A sense of smugness settled over her. It was dense enough to be felt.  “This would be rhetorical, but I believe _that_ was an adequate example of your behavior.”

Standing up, Jane clawed at the air between them. “ **This** … discussion is over.”

Maura peered up at Jane, knowing defiance was etched in her every feature.

“Do you hear me, Maura?”

“I hear you,” Maura answered softly.

“Good.” Jane nodded. “Now, let me get you home.”

**

Maura entered the living area with plenty on her mind. During the ride home, Jane did her best to discuss every topic except for the prevalent one. Maura nodded in some places, and she laughed in others, lulling Jane into a false sense of security as a plan formed. It took definite shape by the time they kissed good bye. Never one to stand idle, Maura turned Jane’s attempt at a chaste peck on the lips to a moment full of hitched breathing and soft whimpers.

In her mind, it was already Maura …1 and Jane…0.

She was rarely wrong, and this time she was going to take the utmost pleasure in proving it. Maura had no doubt that part of Jane’s issue was a ‘butch thing’, but the vast majority of it was more of a Jane thing.

After all, Jane needed her even if she wouldn’t admit it, and if Maura’s plan came to fruition, Jane was going to admit it and so much more before the night was done.

Maura grinned as she eased down on the sofa. She was completely, unequivocally entertained.

***  
Should I keep going?

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura's patience is at an end in dealing with Jane's attitude and her lack of communication. So, let the games begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thanks for all the likes, follows and such! It means the world to this old gal! So as you can see I've changed it to 3 chapters because...hell I don't know I like the number three? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's short but it packs a lot I think. Please let me know what you think.

Maura eased onto the sectional and reached for the cup of Chamomile. She blew over the surface dispersing the wisps of smoky heat that curled around it.  Taking the first sip, she closed her eyes in enjoyment.  It had been a couple of hours since Jane dropped her off, and Maura figured within the next hour there would be a text or phone call. She knew the detective well. Jane didn’t like her being bothered. Jane didn’t like her being upset, especially if she was the cause. Maura would get an apology for the attitude, but she would in no way admit what was behind it.

Maura was her kryptonite after all, and these were words that had come straight from the detective’s mouth.

Grinning at the reference, Maura enjoyed being one of the only things that could pierce through the armor Jane wore on a daily basis to keep almost everyone else at bay. Maura reveled in reducing Jane to a veritable pile of goo with a glance, a touch, a kiss or a whispered word. Tonight would be no different. Anticipation swirled around her, creating a trail of heat that started in the pit of her stomach and reverberated outward.

The sound of her chirping cell phone while welcome, still startled her from delicious thoughts. Maura answered it immediately. “Everything ok?”

There was a sigh at the other end along with the sound of an idling car. “No. I’ve been an asshole.”

Maura grinned and warmth suffused her. “I’d say that was an accurate depiction.”

“Mmm, you deserve an apology, but the asses I work with…not so much.” The smile in Jane’s voice was obvious.

“Well, your apology is accepted.”

“Thanks,” Jane husked. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me lately.

Maura had to try really hard not to roll her eyes and twice as hard not to address it at this point that would come later. She bit the inside of her cheek. “Yes, that is odd.”

There was the muted sound of a door slamming.

“What are you two doing? You have to be still at the scene.”

“Something like that. Frost had to go potty.”

“Shut up. It’s not potty when a man does it. It’s piss.” Frost grumbled.

Maura chuckled.

“You see what I have to deal with? No wonder I’m a grouch.”

“Mmhmm.”

Loud music filled her earpiece.

_I-I love you like a love song baby and I keep hitting repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat…_

Maura snatched her phone away and peered down at it before bringing it back to her ear.

“Turn that shit down!” Jane yelled.

Frost’s laughter was boisterous. “I thought you needed some back ground music to talk to your woman---“

“So help me God, they will not find the body. What are you ten?!”

“I’d go with closer to fifteen.”

Maura could hear Jane groan.  “Just stop or your ass is walking back.” There was a pause. “Are you still there?”

“I am.” She couldn’t hide the mirth in her voice.

“Et tu, Maura?”

“Yes, it was amusing.”

“Well, that’s why I’m here to make you both laugh!”

“Mmm, but there are other parts of you that I like too,” Maura added.

There was complete silence on the other end followed by a flurry of movement.

“H-hello?”

“You took me off speaker?” Maura asked even more amused.

“Uh yeah.” Jane answered.

“Why?”

“Well because Frost doesn’t need to hear everything.”

“You mean the dirty things.” Maura added.

“You didn’t say anything dirty.”

“Yet.”

There was an audible swallow. “Hold on.”  A few seconds later, “Okay I stepped out for a minute. Now what were you saying?”

Oh, Jane. Sometimes she made it so easy.

“What would you like me to say?” Maura voice went low, sultry.

“Uh, that you’ll love me no matter how big an asshole I can be.”

“That’s a given. I do love you, and I don’t foresee anything that would make me stop.”

“That’s good to hear.”

“Is it my turn now?” Maura asked.

“I guess.”

“I know what you’re feeling right now. I’ve known for the past couple of weeks.”

“Maura—“ Jane warned.

Maura ignored her. “I want you. I want you, Jane…all the time. I feel it too. I know what you need.”  Her tone softened to a husky whisper. “There’s no shame in letting me take care of you. You’ll always be on top. I love you there.”

There was only harsh, rapid breathing on the other end followed by a lot of muffled noise. “Shit…sorry. Dropped the phone.”

Kryptonite indeed.

“Maura, I---“

“You have work to do. I’ll see you later, Jane.”

There was another swallow. “Yeah, later.”

Maura hung up the call. She tapped her phone against her lips and smiled in accomplishment. That was Maura-2 and Jane-0.  In less than ten minutes, she gave Jane’s ‘butchness’ a much needed feeding and tore down walls at the same time.

Maura was good at this. Really good.

**

The hot water sluicing over her body felt incredible. Maura tilted her head toward the spray, letting heated droplets trickle over her face and into her hair. As she turned, allowing the splash direct access to her back, Maura groaned and corded muscles loosened to a degree.

Maura lathered the exotic smelling soap into her looffa, making sure to spread it thickly over her body. She thought of it as a little extra incentive that would further break Jane defenses. She did the same with her hair, leaving it in soft, wet and fragrant.

Exiting the stall minutes later, Maura reached for a plush towel and rubbed it briskly over damp skin.

“Maura?”

Jane was home. This was a surprise…a very pleasant one.

“Maura?”

At the moment, Maura decided to remain quiet. She could use this to her advantage. Jane needed to find her.

“Ma-ura?”

She could hear her in the bedroom. Keeping her back to the door, Maura bent at the waist to dry her legs.

“Mau--- Ho-ly shit.”  Jane gasped.

Maura peered in Jane’s direction and stated the obvious. “Just got out of the shower. I thought I heard you calling me, but I didn’t want to trail water all over the place.”

“Uh…yeah, I can see that.”

Maura moved from one leg to the other, displaying herself from behind shamelessly.

Jane licked her lips. “I’m, uh, home.”

“Mmm and early. I didn’t expect you for a while.”

“Yeah, the perp made it easy.”

“Did he?”

“Uh yeah.”’

Maura could feel Jane’s gaze. It was heavy, burning, and it spawned a dull throb between her own legs. “What happened?” Maura asked.

Jane’s breath came out in a shaky huff.  Her brow scrunched. “Uh, I-I don’t know.”

Maura had to fight her smile. Flustered Jane was one of her favorites. Maura rose slowly, visibly cringing… purposefully cringing.

“You okay?” 

“Stiff. The muscles around the surgical sight are protesting.” Maura turned toward Jane.

“Can I help?”  Dark eyes were soft, warm and hungry.

Jane was always attentive, but in light of her recent apology, it wasn’t unusual for her to be even more so.  Maura pooled it with her other resources. “Massage the area?”

Jane nodded. “Go lay down. Give me a minute.”

“Thank you.” Maura grinned and exited to the bedroom proper. She was a good girl and occasionally she did what she was told.

It wasn’t long before Jane came out of the steaming bathroom with her habitual nightwear…t-shirt and boxers. Maura turned her head toward her, seeing Jane’s eyes widened.

“You…don’t want a sheet or anything over you. You look cold.”

The air conditioning had nothing to do with the Gooseflesh covering Maura’s body. It was pure anticipation. “I’m fine.”

Jane bit her bottom lip and rubbed her hands together. “Where—“

“There’s a light lotion you can use on the night stand.”

“Oh…thanks.”  Jane sat on the bed and leaned over, brushing her lips against Maura’s shoulder blade.

A few seconds later, Maura almost whimpered as strong, hot hands singed her flesh. With an electric tingle, her nipples hardened and the dull throb started to become an ache. She closed her eyes. This wasn’t about her. It was all for Jane, but if she felt that way with one touch after the games they’d engaged in today, Maura could only imagine how Jane felt. “Right there,” she mumbled.

Jane’s hands skimmed her lower back softly, pressing gentle fingers into knotted muscles. Finger tips dipped over the two distinct dimples that were lower still. “There?”

“Yess,” Maura hissed. It turned into a low moan. She couldn’t help herself.

Jane exhaled noisily, but her only response was, “’Kay.” 

Hands trailed back up Maura’s back until they were circling her shoulders and the back of her neck. Her body was racked with a hard shudder.  Maura whimpered.

Jane’s hands paused.

“Don’t stop,” Maura pleaded.

At this point, Maura could not tell if it was her own breathing that went ragged or Jane’s. Then, suddenly, massaging fingertips became caressing ones. Jane dragged them slowly down her back, adding the scrape of blunt nails. Hands slid past Maura's back to her buttocks, gripping and kneading the flesh softly at first then with more vehemence, more hunger.

Maura cried out.

Jane groaned and then whispered, “Fuck.” She sounded as if she were in pain.

Maura opened her eyes to meet almost black ones. “I know what you’re doing, Maura. Turnabout is only fair, huh?”  Jane’s smirk was slow, lascivious.

Maura could see the pulse beating rapidly in her neck and the need in Jane's gaze was palpable. Jane was just as aroused as she was, and Maura knew she was positively dripping.  She gave Jane a smile that she hoped rivaled the detectives. “Mmm,” was her only reply.

“I think I need a drink. If I’m thirsty, Maura you have to be dry as a bone.”

Maura narrowed her eyes and continued to meet Jane’s gaze.

“Be right back,” The detective taunted.

That was Jane- ½   Maura-2 ½.   Maura was impressed. Maybe her victory would be even sweeter if Jane knew she’d lost.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy. This veers into different territory a lil bit. Notes at the end. You might want to read.

 

***

Having covered herself with a sheet just before Jane’s return, Maura smiled sheepishly as she was handed a bottled water. She watched Jane as she took a long pull from the bottle of Blue Moon. There was something sexy about watching aggressives drink beer that way or it could be just a Jane thing. The woman in question slid into bed beside her and took another drag. Jane’s head was tilted back. Her eyes were closed in enjoyment, and the long line of her throat flexed with each swallow.

Maura blinked. It was definitely a Jane thing.

Jane smirked in her direction as if she knew she was being observed.

“Maybe I wanted something stronger as well.”

“What? Tea?” Jane snorted.

“A glass of Merlot would have been nice.  I’m no longer on pain killers….well daily. I should get to enjoy something at this point.”  It sounded dangerously close to pouting, but that in itself was impossible because Maura did not pout.

“I sense that you’ve been feeling a little deprived.”  Jane’s tone was heavy with sarcasm, and her eyes twinkled as she met Maura’s gaze.

“Mmm,” Maura’s lips twitched and curved upward at the corners. “What on earth gave you that impression?”

Jane’s eyes widened and her eyebrows sailed upward on her forehead.  They peered at each other in silence for a few seconds before laughter got the best of them. Maura pillowed her head on Jane’s shoulder as they leaned against the headboard.

“I know you have a really huge brain and all, but who knew you could be such a devious little shit?” Jane sounded both wary and impressed.

“I pick up things here and there.”

“Really?”

“Yes, and I live with a detective whose mind is always working some angle.” Maura answered.

Jane hummed in response.

“You’re in a…better mood.”

“Interesting day. Wouldn’t you say?”

“Somewhat, yes.” Maura agreed.  While her first plan was only a partial success, Maura decided to utilize what she knew best…words. After all, she had already laid the ground work for it. “About that---“

“You’re horny, Maura. I get it.”

Ah, deflection. Classic Jane.  “You’re not?”

Jane eyed her. “I didn’t say that.”

Maura reached up and twirled a strand of Jane’s hair around her finger. She leaned in and whispered, “You didn’t say much of anything besides…fuck.”  She enunciated carefully, drawing attention to the word and the sudden huskiness of the voice behind it.

It was interesting to be in this moment as Jane stopped breathing. Maura watched with almost a clinical eye as the pulse in her neck started racing and a tremulous breath was sucked in to try to compensate. Her face flushed a bright red, and Jane licked her lips. “Y-you’re still going to try this now that I know what you’re doing?”

Maura tugged on the same strand of hair. “I am…as long as you resist.” Their gazes met and smoldered, reminding Maura that arousal still pulsed between her legs.

Jane sighed but it sounded closer to a growl. “What’s the point? I can’t do to you what I want.” 

“What do you want?” Maura nuzzled Jane’s neck with her nose.

Jane shivered. “All the stuff you like…all the stuff that makes you moan like it’s the best thing ever.”

“That’s because it is.” Maura murmured as her lips trailed over Jane’s cheek to her chin.

Jane’s breathing went ragged, raspy. “Is that right?”

Maura flicked her tongue over the dimple in Jane’s chin. She whimpered in protest and in need, when a hand slid into her hair and yanked her away. “Yes.”

Jane brushed a thumb over Maura’s bottom lip. A helpless sound escaped her throat when Maura’s tongue slithered over the appendage. “All the more reasons for us to wait. Think about it Maura. In a couple of weeks, I can fuck you as hard as I want in as many ways as I want…”

Maura gasped.  Just the thought of it made her heart roar in her chest, and whatever left over moisture remained pooled further south. That was Jane-1 ½  and Maura-2.  Maura needed to focus, and that was difficult to do with hot lips blazing a trail over her neck.

“I won’t stop, Maura until you can’t come anymore and then some.”

“You’re…you’re making a convincing argument.”

“That’s good to know,” Jane added as she nipped at the flesh behind Maura’s ear.

This was going to be an ugly, ugly game because no one was playing fair. Maura loved every minute of it. She covered Jane’s face with her hand, pushing her away. It was difficult, but it had to be done.

Jane chuckled. “Almost had you, didn’t I?”

“Maybe.” Maura bit her lip and grinned, giving herself a minute to readjust and recuperate. “It’s not about me. I want this to be about you. You deserve this. You give me so much…make me feel so good. I just want---“

“To return the favor?”

“Yes.”

“But you do all the time.”

Maura eyed Jane with a steady gaze. “It’s not the same. I’m sure you’re aware.”

“Because you won’t really be touching me?”

Deliberately not answering, Maura pushed on. “Remember when we first---“

“Fucked?”

“Yes, that’s what I was.  Wasn’t it? The love making came later.”

“Mmm,” was Jane’s reply.

“Remember the things you let me do to you? And the things I do to you now…I had no idea I could make you sound that way.”

Jane was silent for several seconds. Her eyes flashed with memory and heat. “I haven’t let---“

“I know.” Maura wrapped a hand around Jane’s bicep. “You can open yourself that way, but why not this?”

Jane looked away and shook her head. “It won’t be enough. Do you know what I’ve been thinking about the last few weeks?”  Jane’s gaze was so intense Maura felt herself get lost in it.  She leaned forward until their foreheads touched.

“What?”  Eagerness stole over her, waiting for the answer.

“Pounding into you.”

Maura dug her nails into Jane’s arm as her stomach knotted hard enough to be on the cusp of pain.

“Tasting you.”

Maura’s entire body shuddered

“Then, I realize that I can’t, and it pisses me the fuck off so I want to even more. After the shitty thing your mom and sister did, you should know that you’re needed…wanted. You said it yourself. It’s one of the best ways we communicate.”

Just like that Maura got the admission she was sure she wouldn’t. It added to the high she was already feeling.  She closed the minute distance between them. Lips brushed and clung. Maura whimpered at the contact. They both held back, reluctant to tap into the almost violent need that surrounded them.

Jane’s words were sweet and heart felt just as they were erotic. Maura wanted to give in. What was two more weeks of insufferable Jane? In a way, it was also an example of…playing dirty.  Then, something struck a chord with Maura. After tonight and all the teasing and admissions, Jane would be even worse than before. Even though, right now, Jane was winning their game by a thousand, Maura decided on one final push that might put the odds in her favor. “I love you for this.” She whispered into Jane’s mouth before pulling away slightly.

Making sure Jane’s eyes were on hers, as discreetly as possible, Maura slid a hand underneath the sheet and between her own legs. Finger tips touched engorged flesh, dipping into a font of moisture. Knowing that she could in no way hide the pleasure coursing through her, Maura surged forward and devoured Jane’s lips with her own.

Twin moans filled the heated air around them.

Tongues battled and teeth nipped.  Maura gathered control from somewhere deep. She bit into Jane’s lower lip before reluctantly ending the embrace.

Jane whimpered.

Their chests heaved.

“I know this is about making me feel good.” Maura whispered. “But watching you…hearing you…and touching you would bring me pleasure too.”

Jane’s eyes were black and unfocused. Moist lips hung open as she took in one ragged breath after another.

“Just thinking about it makes me so...” Maura painted Jane’s lips with wetness.

Dark brows dipped in consternation before realization set in. Jane growled as she sucked at Maura’s fingers wantonly. Each pull reverberated between her thighs, leaving Maura virtually breathless. Moaning thickly, Maura acknowledged that there were to be no losers in this game. They were too evenly matched. So, when Jane inevitably lost herself, Maura was going to fall into that same oblivion right behind her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's get this out of the way. I'm a fucking tease. There I said it. With that in mind know that there is one final chapter to this because I'm not ready to put it away yet. I'm enjoying this little romp and I think some of you are too. Don't be shy. Let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1 for summary.

Here we are kittens the last chapter. I must say I am still shocked at the feedback, follows and so on it does my heart good. I don’t think you guys have any idea. Anyway, writing this almost melted my damn face off. I do hope it does the same for you…let me know and there will be cookies. Let’s get right to it!

* * *

 

 

Not one to ever be left out…not anymore, Maura used her fingertips to widen Jane’s already parted lips and covered them with her own. She speared her tongue deep wanting to taste herself from Jane’s tongue. Maura groaned into the contact, reveling in the heady sense of satisfaction.

In a sudden flurry of movement, Jane somehow became divested of her clothing. Maura did not stop to ponder this as she was pulled into Jane’s lap, straddling her. The first skin to skin contact was cataclysmic, leaving pleasure behind that was bone deep and radiating. Nipples scraped against nipples and hips surged against hips.

Little needy sounds fell from Jane’s lips and Maura swallowed them all while adding her own to the foray. Jane’s blunt nails dug into Maura’s shoulders then trailed downward over fleshy globes before grabbing a hand full and holding on for dear life as she began to thrust upward with a vengeance. The friction was beyond delectable and the smell of their mingled arousal…delicious.

Maura cried out. “God! ”  She had no choice but to match Jane’s every movement.

Jane moaned loudly and simply held on tighter. Her fingertips dipped into the crease of Maura’s ass, spreading her open only to increase the tempo.

“Fuck!” Maura sobbed. It was the only word that would come as bright light flashed in her vision. Flashes and twinges of pain brought back some coherence. Maura dug her nails into Jane’s forearms.

Jane whimpered but she got the hint. Her face looked pained as she willed her body to slow down…to still. “Maura,” she husked. Black eyes were pleading.

Their foreheads touch, and Maura murmured, “I know.”  She closed her eyes for a second, trying to control her breathing.

Jane moaned in protest of the inactivity.

“I’ll take care of you…promise. I just need to gather myself.”

Flicking her tongue over Maura’s lips, Jane whispered, “What if I don’t want you to gather…yourself?”

The sound that escaped Maura’s throat could only be described as wanton. She sucked Jane’ tongue into her mouth, but slid from her body anyway, pillowing herself against Jane’s side.

“No,” Jane murmured petulantly, needfully.

Their gazes collided, setting off further sparks around them. 

Maura circled dangerously hard nipples with her finger tips, and whispered. “Yes.”

Jane arched into the caress.

Maura hummed in delight when toned abdominals tensed and jumped from her touch alone.  “You want to be inside me?”  Maura whispered hotly in Jane’s ear, causing her to shudder.

“God yes,” Jane groaned.

“Show me.” Maura nipped at Jane’s ear lobe before slithering her tongue inside.

The sound that Jane made in response took Maura’s breath away literally. She squeezed her thighs together, trying to alleviate some of the building pressure so she could think.

Jane drew her knees upward and spread her legs wide. Her hand skimmed her breasts, plucking at turgid peaks before sliding over Maura’s and twinning their fingers, leading them toward a downward path.

They both cried out as they encountered a torrent of wetness.

“I…do this to you?” Maura husked. Her finger tips whorled over swollen flesh that seemed to throb even more with each caress. Jane guided her where she was wanted…where she was needed.

“Yesss,” Jane hissed in reply.  Her other hand gripped the headboard, making biceps flex in sharp relief.

Something tightened inside Maura and it was near the breaking point . She threw a thigh over Jane’s and rubbed herself shamelessly against her.  “Show me…show me what you want to do to me,” she burred.

Their fingers trailed along Jane’s slit and her hips pumped helplessly until they slid home together, deep into dripping warmth. Maura gasped into Jane’s mouth and Jane groaned as if she were coming apart at the seams.

Maura mapped the walls around her slowly at first, enjoying the way they clenched around her. She had no choice but to clench in return. “You love being inside me. Don’t you?”

Jane’s answer was a throaty moan.

Maura speared deeper and curled upward, making sure they touched every nook and cranny, grazing Jane’s clit with each pass. “You’re inside me…right now, Jane. Do what you want.”  Maura could hear the quiver, the strain in her own voice. Her hips bucked against sweaty, slick skin.

Apparently, it was all Jane needed.

Without warning, Jane increased the cadence of their thrusts. The wet click of flesh permeated the room. Jane cried out, “Maura!” He hips lifted off the bed, increasing the powerful tide of pleasure.

Maura whimpered and went from watching Jane’s face, frozen in need to the moist slide of their fingers inside her and back again.

Their bodies were covered with sweat. Sopping tendrils of Jane’s hair were pasted to her forehead. She had never looked more beautiful.

With each thrust, an exclamation of pleasure fell from Jane’s lips. Maura attempted to taste each one, but she wanted to hear more. The increased violence of her need was reflected in her going deeper still, slapping against aroused flesh.  Her lips covered a hardened nipple, sucking it in until she could taste it on the back of her tongue. Maura’s own hips began to grind with definite purpose.

A burning started deep in Maura’s belly. She knew what it was and groaned in acknowledgement. It was too good to stop but too good to go on forever. “You make me so…I can feel you…inside me.”  She whispered hotly in Jane’s ear. No truer words had been spoken. “It’s so good…Jane. I need to…”  A heavy moan was ripped from her throat as the searing heat radiated outward.

“Fuck!” Jane exclaimed obviously picking up on Maura’s desperation.

White light flashed and fire raced over every synapse in Maura’s body, scorching her as she imploded from the inside out. “Jane!”  She screamed as she went flying untethered.

Jane’s own hoarse cry filled the room as she came, bathing their fingers in the evidence. Maura removed them slowing when the gripping stopped.

A slight buzz encompassed Maura, leaving her body laden. Darkness swam before her very eyes. She had the wherewithal to nuzzle Jane, who turned obligingly. Their lips brushed as they shared the same air. Arms wrapped around her as the minutes passed by.

Maura’s eye lids were incredibly heavy and exhaustion swept over her. Maybe she had done a little too much today. She felt lips on her forehead and honed in on Jane’s gaze to see soft brown eyes staring back at her.

“Hey,” Jane murmured softly.

“Mmm.”

“Lights out for you, huh?”

“Love you. Tired.”

“Love you more.”  It was the last thing Maura heard before the darkness claimed her.

**

Maura tried to turn away from whatever it was that was tickling her cheek.  She groaned in protest as it seemed to follow her and get more irritating. She swatted at the invasion out of reflex.

“Ow! Damn it!”

The exclamation startled her. She sat up in bed almost immediately. “Dr. Pike can handle it,” she slurred.

There was silence then a loud bark of laughter.

Maura rubbed at her eyes and turned her gaze toward the sound. “Jane?”

“I’ll have you know that I can do things Pike can’t even spell.”

“Mmm.” Maura leaned into the kiss to the side of her head. “What are you doing?”

“Butterfly kisses. Isn’t that supposed to be romantic or something?”

“Is that what that was?” Maura asked.

Jane snorted. “I brought you tea too. Maybe you’ll find that more endearing.”

As the cobwebs abated, Maura smiled. “I don’t think it’s supposed to feel like something crawling on my face, but thanks for the tea.”

“Glad I could be of service, ma’am.”  Jane leaned in for a kiss. She tasted like coffee and toothpaste.

Maura hummed into the caress, before mumbling, “You’re in a good mood.”

A dark brow hiked as Jane pulled back. “And you’re naked. I’d say that’s a win win.”

Maura chuckled. “I wouldn’t say that was the only win win scenario.”  Her tone lowered to something sultry.

Jane blushed and looked away.

Maura blinked. It was the most precious thing she had ever seen, but she refused to say a word, knowing Jane needed a minute to sort herself out.

Clearing her throat, Jane whispered, “You do things to me Maura.”

Maura’s heart jumped to her throat as their eyes met. The embarrassment was gone, leaving nothing but sincerity and warmth. “Yes?”

“Oh, yeah.”

Maura beamed. Jane caressed smiling lips with her thumb and Maura nibbled at it, causing a shaky exhalation of breath.

“Um, I better get to work. Later?”

Maura nodded and watched Jane swagger her way toward the bedroom door. Before she walked through it, Jane looked over her shoulder and winked. “Maybe I’ll even be nice to the guys today.”

Maura laughed and added, “Tell them I’ll accept gifts and thank you cards.”

Jane rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a cigarette and a beer to celebrate my first completed Rizzles in what six months? Thank everyone so much.


End file.
